Time Twister
by xXGoldie12Xx
Summary: Alex Russo can bend time, freeze time, and rewind time. None of those will hurt. But what happens when Alex breaks time? Better than it sounds. Well, the first chapters suck but it'll get better as it goes on. R & R
1. Chapter 1: A Change in Time

**A/N: Hey guys! What's up? Well this is my new story, Time Twister. It takes place after Wizards Vs. Werewolves. I hope you guys enjoy it. This chapter is just a filler chapter basically nothing exciting happens till chapter 2. I hope you enjoy! Please make sure to comment!**

**

* * *

**

_Alex ran into a random room. She couldn't let Professor Crumbs find her. She shut the door as quietly as she could, then looked around at her surroundings. The walls looked like they were lots of swirls running on and on and on. It was beautiful in a way, but it also made Alex's head hurt to watch._

_She turned away and looked at what was in the center of the room. There laid a table with crysal ball/orb on top of it. Alex stepped forward and reached her hand out to touch it_...

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Max Russo sat on the couch of his home in New York. This would be his last day here for a while. He had recently turned fifteen years old, just old enough to go to Wiz-Tech. He wore a black bathrobe and dorky glasses.

"Mom! Dad!" He yelled. "Come on!"

"C'mon, Jerry!" Theresa yelled rushing down the stairs. Jerry came down after her, with a spicy chicken wing in his mouth. Theresa grabbed it out of his mouth and threw it across the room. She smiled and walked over to Max. "Oh! My little boy's going to wizard school!" She exclaimed. She pinched his cheeks.

"Mom!" He exclaimed.

"Sorry." Theresa said pulling her hands away from Max's face.

"It's fine." Max said. "Where are Alex and Justin?" He smiled.

"Oh," Theresa said. "Alex is out with Harper and Justin is working on an extra credit exam."

Max looked down. He had really wanted Alex and Justin to come and say goodbye to him. When he looked up he hid it though. He didn't want anyone to know he upset by it.

"Oh, ok." Max said. "Let's just go then." He said.

He kept his head low and walked down to the sub-shop. They would be taking the portal there. His mother and father followed him inside the lair. They went through the portal and into the wizarding world.

* * *

Alex Russo sat on the edge of her bed looking down at a picture frame. It was of her, Justin, and Max. She traced Max's face with her finger. He had been gone for two whole weeks now. Although she would never admit it aloud, Alex really missed him.

There was a knock on her door. She put the picture on her bedside table. "Come in!" She exclaimed standing up.

Harper opened the door. "Hey, Alex!" She exclaimed.

"Hey, Harper." Alex said. "What do you want?"

"Nothing." Harper said. "I just wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" Alex asked.

"Um, I don't know. I just wanted to." Harper said.

"Oh." Alex said. She pushed her bangs out of her eyes. "OK!"

Harper smiled and sat on the edge of Alex's bed. "Things have been kind of quiet since Max left." She said.

"Yep." Alex said, hoping she didn't give away anything by the sound of her voice.

Harper did notice though. "Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yes, of course! Why wouldn't I be?" Alex said.

"Um, I don't know." Harper said. "I was just checking."

"Well, I am perfectly fine." Alex said, as she faked laughed. "Come on!" She exclaimed. "Let's go get some lunch!"

She grabbed Harper's arm and pulled her out of the room and down the stairs. The two made themselves a sandwich. Alex was quiet the whole time.

"Alex, are you sure you're ok?" Harper exclaimed, just as the door opened and Theresa, Jerry, and Justin walked in with grocery bags.

"I'm fine." Alex said taking a bite of her sandwich.

"No you're not!" Harper exclaimed. "You haven't pulled one prank in like two weeks!"

"So!" Alex exclaimed. "Maybe I'm trying to live a better life. Maybe I'm trying to be a better person."

Justin, Theresa, Jerry, and Harper began to laugh and Alex joined them. Alex? Good? That was the most absurd thing known to man.

"Wait!" Justin said.

"What?" Theresa asked.

"Alex got sad exactly two weeks ago." Justin said. "You- know- who left exactly two weeks ago."

Realization hit the Russo family and Harper. "AW!" Theresa exclaimed. "Alex! You miss your brother!" She exclaimed giving Alex a hug.

"Pfffft!" Alex said. "As if I miss Max!"

The Russo Family and Harper stared at Alex. "Ok, maybe I miss him a little bit." Alex said holding up two fingers, gesturing to a small amount.

"Aw!" Theresa exclaimed, hugging Alex again.

"This why I don't tell you guys stuff." Alex said gesturing to her mother.

"Sorry." Theresa said. She threw her hand up in the air. "Why don't we go visit him!" she exclaimed.

"Are you aloud to do that?" Justin asked.

"No." Theresa said. "But since when have we ever followed the rules?"

Justin nodded his head. "That's true." He said pointing at her,

"So why don't we do it then?" Theresa exclaimed.

"OK!" Alex exclaimed.

Justin nodded, as well as Jerry. Harper smiled and nodded her head.

"Great!" Theresa said. "When will we go?"

Alex smirked. She took the wand out of her left boot. "Now!" She exclaimed. And before anyone could object, she flashed them out of the kitchen.

* * *

COMMENT!


	2. Chapter 2: When Time Twists

**A/N: Hey, sorry if this chapter is crappy. I wrote it a rush. I hope it is at least a little bit good though. =) It's really short. Tell me what you think. No rude comments. They hurt my feelings. ='(**

Chapter 2

The Russo family and Harper flashed into a large crowd of students. "Where the heck are we!" Theresa exclaimed.

"We're at Wiz-Tech." Alex said. "Everyone spread out and find Max!"

Everyone nodded, each person going separate ways. "Max!" Alex screamed out. "Max?"

"Alex?" She heard a voice say. She turned around. It was Professor Crumbs.

"Oh! Hey, Professor." Alex said. "What do you want?"

"I need to speak with you…." Professor Crumbs said. "About your grades."

"What about them?" Alex asked slowly. That was the last thing she wanted to talk about.

"Um, you see Ms. Russo. You never finished your training here at Wiz-Tech. You just left. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to come back. Haven't you been getting my letters?" Professor Crumbs asked.

"Noooooo" Alex said even though she had been getting his letters for months. She had also been shredding his letters for months. She made a promise to herself to not let her father or mother see them.

"Oh, I'm very sorry. Um, where are your parents? I would like to speak with them over this matter." Professor Crumbs said looking around.

"Oh, over there." Alex said pointing towards the direction they weren't. While Professor Crumbs was turned around, Alex took off running.

She ran into a random room, shutting the door. She couldn't let Professor Crumbs find her. She shut the door as quietly as she could, then looked around at her surroundings. The walls looked like a bunch of swirls going on and on. Kinda like a vortex. It was beautiful in a way, but it also made her head hurt to watch..

She turned away and looked at what was in the center of the room. There laid a table with a crystal ball/orb on it. Alex stepped forward and reached her hand out to touch it….

She grasped it in her hand. It seemed to glow. She admired it, turning it over. She heard footsteps approach the door.

"Crap!" She exclaimed. She looked for a place to hide. There was nothing in there to hide behind. She pulled her wand out and cast an invistibility spell, just as the door opened. She laid the crystal ball on the table.

The door cracked open. Professor Crumbs walked in with a man. "Yes, it is right here, Zacharias." Professor Crumbs said.

He and the man, whose name was apparently Zacharias, approached the table. "Are you certain it will be safe here?" Zacharias asked.

"Positive." Professor Crumbs. "You have no need to worry. No one can enter this room without me."

Alex squinted her nose. How come she was able to enter?

"Good." Zacharias said. "They_ cannot_ get a hold of this." he said gesturing to the crystal ball.

Who was 'they'? Why couldn't 'they'? It was just a crystal ball.

"Let us go." Professor Crumbs said. He and Zacharias left the room. Alex uncharmed herself from the invisibilty charm. She leaned against the table.

The crystal ball rolled off the table, breaking into seven pieces. Alex's eyes widened. "No!" She exclaimed rushing over to the crystal ball's pieces.

By what she heard from Zacharias and Professor Crumbs, this crystal ball was a BIG deal. She picked up a single piece. It was sharp and it cut her hand.

"Ow!" She exclaimed. She needed to tell Justin about this. She ran out the door, shutting it behind her.

**SORRY FOR THE CRAPPINESS!**


	3. Chapter 3: Time to Reveal the Truth

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for such a bad chapter last time! I hope this chapter makes up for it. = ) Please make sure to review! Btw, check out 'The Wands'! It's a WOWP award thing here on fanfiction. You can nominate your favorite stories and author's for WOWP stories. There are lots of categories to nominate for! Please check it out! Maybe one of your stories will be nominated! It's cooler than it sounds. Here is the link:**

**.net/s/6717893/1/The_Wands**

**Check it out! It explains how to do it there. Please help spread the word about it! Also, if you haven't checked it out already, feel free to check out my story **Wizards vs. Mermaids.** I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to check out 'The Wands'. = )**

* * *

_C_ **h** A _P _t _**E**_ r 3

Alex ran down the halls of Wiz-Tech. Her shoes made loud noises as they hit the floor. She finally saw Justin sitting next to a blond girl. They were laughing. Alex approached them. "Justin, I need to talk to you!" She exclaimed.

"About what?" Justin asked.

"About something, just come with me." Alex said glaring at him. Justin nodded getting up a following Alex. The two looked like outsiders. They wore their normal cloths, while everyone else was wearing black bath robes. Alex dragged Justin in the direction of the strange room she had been in.

"Alex!" Justin exclaimed stopping her. He held up her hand. "What happened?" He asked gesturing to where she had cut herself.

"I'll tell you once we get where I need us to go." Alex said. She bumped into someone. "Sorry-" She began but stopped in mid-sentence. "MAX!" She exclaimed grabbing him and hugging him like he might run away if she let go.

"Alex? Justin? What are you guys doing here?" Max said. He looked cute in his Wiz-Tech uniform.

"I'll explain later, come with me!" Alex said. She grabbed Max's wrist with her uncut hand and gestured for Justin to fallow. She led them into the room. She glanced at the walls, expecting to see millions of swirls swirling on the wall. She scrunched her nose. The swirls weren't going as fast as they had. They still were going fast enough to make her head hurt, but they were slower.

"What room is this?" Justin asked glancing around.

"I was hoping you would know." Alex said.

Max scrunched his nose. "Professor Crumbs said that this part of the building is off limits." He said. "We shouldn't be here."

"I know, but I have to show you something." Alex said worriedly. She crossed the room, with Justin and Max on her heels. She crouched low on the ground looking for the broken pieces to the crystal orb. Justin continued to search around the room, seeming deep in thought, and Max stood watching the two of them.

"Where are they!" Alex exclaimed.

"Where are what?" Max asked.

"There was a crystal orb and I accidently broke it." Alex said. "There were seven pieces but now they're gone. Do think someone came in and took them?"

Her and Max stared at one another. Justin was still looking around the room. He placed a hand on the wall, staring intently at the swirls moving fast. His head didn't seem to be affected by it. Here's the odd thing though…

His hand went _inside_ of the wall. It was like it was trying to suck him in. Max ran to Justin and pulled it out. "Justin?" Max asked.

But Justin was gone. He was pacing the room. "_No." _He said. "This can't be happening!"

"What is it, Justin?" Alex asked.

Justin looked at Alex in the eyes. Alex had seen Justin when he was frightened by something, but when Alex looked in Justin's eyes this time, she saw pure fear. "_The Tempore._" Was all Justin said.

"What?" Alex asked.

"The Tempore. You broke the Tempore. " Justin said.

"Uh, what is it?" Alex asked.

"_Time." _Justin said.

Alex shook her head in frustration. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Alex, do you ever listen during class?" Justin asked.

"No." Alex said.

"The Tempore controls the balance of time. It _is_ time." Justin said.

"Are you saying I broke time?" Alex asked.

Justin nodded. "Well, we can fix it right?" Alex asked.

"Maybe." Justin said. "Maybe not."

Alex shook her head. "You're lying." She said.

"I _don't _lie." Justin said sternly.

"We need to tell Professor Crumbs." Max said. "Or someone. We need help." He began to walk toward the door.

"No!" Alex exclaimed. "Please, we can't tell Professor Crumbs about this!" She grabbed Max's arm stopping him.

"We have to tell _someone_." Max said.

Justin nodded. "He's right, Alex. We need to tell somebody. Apparently you broke time into seven pieces, and they've disappeared." He said.

"Please!" Alex said.

Justin shook his head. "Don't you get it, Alex?" He asked.

"Get what?" Alex asked.

Justin glared at his little sister. He walked out the door, but not before saying, "If we don't fix this now, time will _**end**_."

* * *

**Check out 'The Wands' = )**

**Comment!**


	4. Author's Note

Hey guys. I'm sorry for not updating in so long. You see, my family has had a death in the family so I haven't been really focused on my story right now. =( I'll try to update soon though! Btw, if your a Sonny with a Chance fan, will you please read my story "For the Love of Pie!" and review it? I entered it in for a contest and I have to have at least 10 signed in reviews to qualify. So far, I only have 6 signed in reviews.

I hope you all understand why I haven't updated!

I'de like to reply to ya'lls reviews:

**Courtney**** -** Thank-you so much for reviewing and taking a chance on this story! It means the world to me. =) I'll try to update soon.

**iceskatesk**** -** Thank you for your reviews! and I totally know what you meant about chapter 2. It totally sucked. I wrote it in like 2 seconds. Anyway, THANK-YOU!

**SeddieLUV - **Thanks for reviewing! I love your user name! Seddie all the way! =)

**MiiMyselfandTime**** - **Thanks again for reviewing! and whoever is reading this, check out 'The Wands'! It's on her profile. =)

**Potterfangirl14**** - **Thanks for reviewing!

**xXPoWeRpUfF FaNXx** - Thanks for reviewing! Every review makes me smile!

**AngelBabe11** - Thanks for reviewing! Btw, I know how much you like Max, so I'll just tell you now that this story will have a lot of him!

THANKS TO EVERYONEW WHO REVIEWED! I hope you can understand why I haven't updated!


	5. Chapter 4: The 1800's part 1

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for not updating in so long. If you haven't read the author's note then please do because it explains why I haven't updated. =) Btw, this chapter is basically the beginning of the story. Well, it's the first chapter where things will get more exciting! Anyway, I'll be naming the chapters now! So yep, I hope you enjoy and please comment!**

Chapter 4

The 1800's

Alex glanced at her feet. Why was this happening to her? Why did everything have to go wrong? All her life, she had messed things up. Whether it was almost exposing wizardry or simply using a pocket elf, she always seemed to mess up.

Now she had messed up time. What is worse than that?

She walked side by side with Justin and Max. She glanced at Max. He had changed a lot in such a short period of time. He had grown a bit and he seemed smarter.

An unforeseen wind blew Alex's hair. "Where is this wind coming from?" She asked.

Max and Justin glanced around. "I don't know." They muttered.

Something was blowing. Alex could feel the wind growing stronger and stronger. She grabbed Justin's and Max's hands, and gripped them tight. The wind was beginning to blow them backwards. Soon, it was so powerful; it picked the trio up and into the air, blowing them back into the mysterious room. It pushed them closer, and closer towards the corner of the room. Alex, Justin, and Max waited for their back to come into contact with the wall, only to find that they never did.

Where their backs should've hit the wall, they fell through. Down, down, down, down, down, down….

* * *

It seemed to be ages before Alex's eyes opened. They were slow, and hesitant. It was as if they were afraid of what they would see. They _were_ afraid of what they would see.

Finally, she did though. She glanced around her. She was lying on the floor of a small bedroom. She glanced around the room and stiffened. She stared at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a long poufy dress. Kind of like the ones in the fairytale movies like _Cinderella_ and _Beauty and the Beast_.

She could hear a gasp from the other room. She stood up and ran. Justin and Max were sitting on the floor, wearing strange outfits too. Justin looked up at Alex and gasped.

"What is going on?" Justin exclaimed.

_Be quite._

Alex looked around. "Who said that?" She asked. Max and Justin, who had also heard the voice, began to look around for its owner.

_Sit._

A strong gust of wind blew the three Russo children onto a couch. "Who's there?" Max exclaimed.

_Listen closely, my time is limited here. I can only speak to you three for a short period of time. What Justin said is true. Time will come to an end. It is up to you to save it from being destroyed forever. You have three days. I will transport you to different ages in time. Seven different ages to be exact. It will be up to you to find the pieces in each period. I have supplied you three with tools you will need, use them well. I'm sorry for giving you so little information, but I do not belong in reality. I must go now. I wish you luck. You will be hearing from me again soon._

A small wind rustled Alex's hair and blew past her. She stood up. "Did you guys hear that too?" She asked, checking to make sure she wasn't crazy.

Max and Justin nodded. Alex swallowed. She looked at a small purse in the corner of the room. She picked it up and opened it. Inside was a small ruby red necklace. It was gorgeous. Somehow, Alex knew this was something the voice was talking about. In the back of her mind, she knew. She clasped it around her neck. She looked inside once again. She pulled out a pocket knife. It had the letter M, carved into the side. She handed it to Mac, knowing it was for him. The next thing she pulled out was a box. It was small and could fit into the palm of your hand. She handed it to Justin.

"What is that?" Max asked.

Justin opened small box and glanced inside. It looked like a compass, but it didn't. A purple string of power pointed in a direction.

"I'm guessing this is what will lead us to the first piece." Justin said.

"Are we really going to do this?" Max asked.

"Do we really have a choice?" Alex asked. Max nodded his head.

"Well, let's begin then." Justin said.

"Where?" Max asked.

"Where ever this thing points, I guess." Justin said. Alex nodded in agreement. She looked down at the purse once more.

"Wait!" She exclaimed. She pulled out a small notebook. It looked old and worn. Something that actually looked like it had come from the 1800's. She admired it for a second, before putting it back in the purse. "Let's go." She said. Together, the three Russo children took off.


	6. Chapter 5: The 1800's part 2

**Hey, guys, sorry for not updating in such a long time. I've been really busy! Anyway, this chapter may be disappointing, but oh well. Uh, by the way, I was wondering if any one who hasn't done it yet, to go vote for what my next WOWP story will be. =) Just go on my profile and click on **Which Story? **Kk, thanks!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

"UGGGGGGGGGGGG!" Alex Russo screamed. Her long hair cascaded down her back in curls. Every once in a while a man would begin to stare. Even though she was from present time, the men found her beautiful in this time as well. "Where are we going, Justin?"

"We're following where ever this thing leads us." Justin mumbled, even though the thing in his hand had gone bizerk a long time ago.

Once the three Russo children had left the building, they entered a market. Barrels were full of random fruits and vegetables, as people swarmed around.

A small man stood up in front of it all. He stood up on a small stage thingy. "HERE HE, HERE HE!" He called out. Everyone seemed to ignore him.

"YO!" Alex screamed out. "LISTEN UP!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing, glanced at Alex, then to the man on the stage. "The king orders everyone in the kingdom to come to palace tonight!" he said. "Everyone. If you are not there, you will be convicted."

"That's kinda harsh." Alex mumbled.

"That's the 1800's" A voice echoed from behind Alex. Alex turned around and stared at the man. He was tall and around twenty years of age. He had dark blue eyes that shined, and raven black hair that gave him the rebel look. He wore cloths like Justin and Max, but a bit nicer.

"I'm John." He said.

"I'm Alex." Alex said.

John stared at her. "That's a strange name for a woman…"

Justin sent Alex a warning glance. "Uh, it's short for Alexandria."

"Oh," John said. He took Alex's hand and kissed it. Alex smiled. "Pleasure to meet you." John said.

Justin laughed a bit, and Max kind of just stared. John stood up straight. "May I escort you to the ball?" He asked. He had a small twinkle in his eyes.

Alex smiled. "Yes." Alex said smiling.

"I'll meet you here." John said. He walked away.

Alex turned to Max and Justin. They wore angry facial expressions. "Alex!" Justin exclaimed. "Are you stupid?"

"No." Alex said.

Max rolled his eyes. "We are here because we need to find The Tempore, not so you can run off into the sunset with that guy. This is your mess Alex, you need to fix it." Max said

Alex glanced between her two brothers. "Who says it won't be there?" Alex asked. "We can look there."

Max and Justin glanced at one another, before nodding. "Fine," Justin said, "but remember that we only have three days, Alex."

"I know." Alex said. "I know, but where else can we look?"

Justin shrugged. Alex smiled.

* * *

Alex met John in the same place they had met. Justin and Max trailed behind them on the way to the palace. Every time, John would say something sweet, Alex would hear snickers behind her.

Finally, they arrived. The palace was very large. It had tower after tower. When Alex entered the ball room, her breath was taken away. People glided across the dance floor. People were laughing and clicking their drinks together. Alex smiled.

John turned to Alex. "Would you like to dance?" He asked.

"I'd love to." Alex said. She took John's awaiting hand and led them to the center of the ball room.

* * *

Justin and Max stood by the sidelines of the room. Pretty girls batted their eyes in their direction, but they took no notice. The two brother's eyes were only on Alex and John. They may not seem it, but they were very protective of their sister.

They watched as the two glided across the ball room laughing. "I can't watch this." Max mumbled. He had been quite fond of Mason and Alex as a couple. He knew it would kill Mason to watch the two, laugh and smile at one another, like they used to do. He could just imagine Mason's heart break.

"Me too." Justin muttered.

The two brothers looked around, talking about simple things. Max's eyes landed on a specific girl. She looked familiar. _Too_ familiar. Max stood up straight and squinted his eyes.

"Oh my gosh!" He exclaimed.

"What?" Justin asked. He glanced around the room in the direction Max was looking.

"Look!" Max exclaimed, pointing.

Justin squinted. He gasped. There, out on the dance floor, stood a girl. She had long blond hair. Her gown was red and she seemed to glow.

"Juliet?" Justin whispered.


	7. Chapter 6: Timeless Love

**A/N: hey guys! Sorry for not updating in soooooooo long! I've been busy. =( anyway, I was thinking and I'm still not sure about this, but I might want someone to co-write this with me. You see, I have LOTS of stories I'm working on right now and I'm kinda overwhelmed. So, I was thinking that if anybody would like to help me write this I would be very happy. =) I already know what would happen and all, I'd just need some help writing it out so I can udate faster...**

**Chapter 6**

Alex laughed as she danced with John. He was quite funny, but Alex knew she didn't like him in a romantic kind of way. She was still in love with Mason. She shook her head, pushing Mason to the back of her mind, and smiling up at John. She couldn't think of Mason right now. It would bring back too much pain.

Alex and John's dance was interrupted by Justin and Max. They tore threw the crowd like an angry bunch of elephants. "Alex!" Justin exclaimed, pushing past a woman in a silk red dress. He ran up to John and Alex. "I need to talk to you." He said. He grabbed her wrist and began pulling her away.

Max was standing beside him. He looked toward John. "Sorry, but we have to go." Max said, he ran after his siblings. Justin walked all the way over to a dark corner, where no one was, before he began to talk. Alex, oblivious to Justin and Max's discovery, thought they had found a peice to the Tempore.

"Did you find it?" She exclaimed.

"No," Justin said. "Look!"

Alex turned around. At first, she didn't catch her, but then she did. Juliet Van Heusen stood in the middle of the ballroom. She had a glass of red wine in her left hand. Or was it wine?

"Oh my gosh, its Juliet!" Alex exclaimed, turning back to Justin and Max.

"Uh oh." Max muttered, so low, no one but Alex could hear it.

"What is it, Max?" Alex asked.

"I just found Juliet's date." Max said.

Alex glanced back, in the direction of Juliet, and her heart almost stopped beating. Mason Greyback stood, decked out in 1800's cloths, smiling the kind smile Alex had grown so very fond of. He took the glass of red wine away from Juliet, and gave it to a waiter passing by. He took her hands and they began to dance.

Mason said something and Juliet threw her head back and laughed. Ale xcaught sight of her neck.

"Justin, Max look!" Alex exclaimed. She pointed at Juliet's neck.

"The Tempore!" Max exclaimed. A small peice to the Tempore hung around Juliet's neck like a necklace.

"How do we get it?" Max asked.

"Well, I think Justin and I shall have a dance with our ex's." Alex said. "I'll interrupt them, and ask to dance with Mason. Juliet will leave, you go after her, Justin. Max, you have to stand guard. That guy with Professor Crumbs said that there was someone after the Tempore. We have to make sure that who ever it is, they can't get it." Alex said.

Max looked at like she was stupid. "You're informing me of this _now_?" he asked.

"Yes, no go!" Alex said. She swirled around and began walking toward Mason and Juliet. She tapped Mason on the back. He turned around.

Alex sucked in a small breath, ignoring the fact that her heart was beating 100 miles a minute. "Hello, I hate to interrupt you, but you see my father said that if I don't dance with at least one person to night, he gets to choose who my husband will be. Do you mind if I borrow him for a second, so I may marry for love and my father won't decide for me?" Alex said. She looked at Juliet as she said this. She couldn't say it to Mason's face.

Juliet's face fell. "Oh my! I'm so sorry. Of corse you can! I'm Juliet and this is Mason." Juliet said.

Alex smiled. "I'm Alex." she said. An emotion past over Mason's face, but Alex acted as if she didn't see it.

"Nice to meet you. Well, Mason, go dance with her." Juliet said, a wide smile on her face. She pushed Mason playfully. He smiled at her, and then took Alex's hand.

"So, which one of these men is your father?" Mason asked, as he bagan to dance with her.

"Oh, um," Alex said. "My father isn't here. He sent my little brother to make sure I dance with someone."

"Oh, and your little brother just came?" Mason asked.

"Yes, he's quite the suck-up." Alex said. She pointed at Max.

Mason nodded his head. "I find it hard to believe that no one has asked you to dance yet." Mason said, a smirk playing on his lips.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"Well, you're _stunning_. I find it hard to believe that I am the only one who has taken notice of your beauty." He said.

"Thank-you." Alex said, laughing. "But no."

"Liar." Mason said playfully.

Alex laughed. She was falling in love all over again...

* * *

Justin approached Juliet very cautious. "Hello." He said.

Juliet looked up. "Hello." She said smiling.

"I'm Justin." Justin said.

"I'm Juliet." Juliet said.

"Um, would you like to dance?" Justin aksed.

Juliet looked Justin up and down. "I would love to." she said. She stood and took his hand.


	8. Chapter 7: Time to Run

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in soooooo long. I'm on vacation at DISNEY WORLD. I brought my laptop and have been writing though! I'm just going to tell you all now. I am seriously irritated. I hate juggling stories. So, for now, I'm putting all my other stories on hold to focus on this one! I may occasionally update the others, but my main focus is this story for now. Btw, I really need you guys to do something for me! Please check out these 1 story:**

**The Wands**** - I need you to check this out NOW! The Wands is an award thingy for Wizards of Waverly Place stories and authors. Pretty Please check it out. We need more nominattions. I will not update again until we have at least 5 more nominations! Btw, this is on MiiMyselfandTime's profile, not mine. Just go to her profile, go to the story thing, then click on the story The Wands. PRETTY PLEASE!**

CHAPTER 7

Justin was lost in the land of Juliet. Her face filled his mind and he was in lalaland. He never had fallen out of love with her, he just acted like he did, and even then, it was obvious.

As Justin danced around the dance floor with Juliet in his arms once again, he forgot why he was there. He forgot about Max and Alex. He forgot about the Tempore. He forgot about it all. All that exsisted was Juliet.

Juliet had a puzzled look on her face as Justin twirled her. "Have we met before?" She asked.

Justin pulled her in close, "Yes, somewhere, in someway." he said, trying to act romantic.

Juliet nodded. "This, being with you I mean, it feels familiar." She said.

Justin had no idea how she could feel or sense the future, and frankly, he didn't care either. "It does, doesn't it?" He said.

Juliet smiled and nodded her head. She took a glance at Mason, but only for a second. Then her eyes were only on Justin.

* * *

Mason spun Alex. "So," Alex said. "Your a werewolf."

Mason snapped his head in Alex's direction. His feet stopped moving and he pulled Alex closer to him. "What?" He asked in a harsh whisper.

Alex didn't know why she had said that. It had just fell out. "Uhhh." She said.

"Who told you?" Mason asked, he brought his face closer to her, in curiosity. His eye brows curved as he squinted at her.

Alex held her breath. Mason expression was a mix of shock and hurt.

Then, that all changed. Mason no longer looked hurt. He looked shocked, but in a different way. He grabbed Alex's face and brought it closer to his.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked in a whisper.

"Kissing you." Mason muttered. Then his lips came crashing down onto hers.

* * *

Juliet and Justin were non-stop smiling. They're faces showed no sign of annoyance at all. It was just them. Once, Justin glanced behind Juliet, Max was looking at him annoyed. Justin shrugged it off though.

Juliet's laughter rang through the whole ball room. Justin stared at her, smiling. That's when it happened.

Loud screams filled the ball room. The light had vanished. Justin grabbed Juliet and kept her close to him. Soon, his eyes adjusted to the darkness and he could see a little bit. He made his way through the crowd and found Alex and Mason. Max was already by them when Justin got there.

"What's going on?" Justin yelled over the screams.

"I don't know." Alex screamed back.

Every one in the room was either running, screaming, or trying to find their loved ones. Justin, Max, Alex, Juliet, and Mason stood, in the center of it all.

* * *

Max was first to notice the man. He stood out from everyone else. He wore jeans and a black t-shirt. The outfit didn't exactally belong in the 1800's. He stood in the midst of all the screaming. He watched with cold eyes, as people pushed past him.

His eyes met Max's, and Max felt a shudder run down his spine. This man was trouble. Max could feel it.

"You guys..." Max said, turning back to the group. "That man."

"What?" Mason asked.

"That man." Max said, pointing.

The man was crossing the room now. He pushed roughly past random people. His eyes seemed locked on something.

Max followed the man's gaze to Juliet's neck. At first, Max was confused. Then he remembered the Tempore. He took a step foward and yanked the necklace from Juliet's neck.

"Hey!" Juliet exclaimed, clutching her neck. "That hurt!"

Max didn't even bother listening. He took off in a run toward the exit. The man followed him. He had an angry expression on his face.

"Max!" Alex exclaimed. "Wait for us!"

Max didn't time to look back. He clutched the necklace tighter in his hand and closed his eyes.

The three Russos dissapeared.

"Alex!" Mason exclaimed, at the exact same time that Juliet screamed, "Justin!"

The man stood still. His jaw dropped. He turned his head toward Juliet and Mason. They would know something he thought. He approached them very slowly...


	9. Chapter 8: The Pharaoh's Time

**A/N: Hey! I hope you like this chapter! =) Please comment!**

The three Russo children did not have any idea where they were. The small piece to the Tempore hung around Max's neck for safe keeping. It was not the Russo children's doing when the vanished from the ball. They were there one second, and gone the next. But Max had a feeling he knew who flashed them out.

The brothers and their one sister stood in a white room with no floors, no walls, no ceiling. Nothing was there. They were nowhere.

When they had arrived here, they were no longer in the 1800's cloths, but in jeans and t-shirts. Max was thankful for the change in clothing.

A strong wind came from the right direction, blowing the Russos backward. Max knew what was happening and could only assume that Alex and Justin did too. Max turned his head to ask, only to find he couldn't. It was like he was glued.

_It is I. _

Max suspicions were correct. The voice broke through the room, loud. But once again, the voice wasn't actually speaking out loud, but in their minds.

Max found the strength to look toward Alex and Justin. Alex looked frozen in fear, which Max found odd. Justin was breathing slowly, afraid.

_You have not used the tools I have given you._

She was addressing Max and Alex. Max could feel the pocket knife in his left jean pocket. He looked toward Alex. She was clutching the ruby red necklace on her neck. It was just now that Max noticed the small scratch on her hand. He shook his head. He couldn't worry about such small things, such as a small cut on his big sister's hand, right now.

"We will, but we don't know how." Max called out. He felt like he was talking to air, and in reality, he probably was.

_The book_.

"The book?" Alex repeated, only it was more of a question.

_It will explain the tools I have provided for you. Use them well. You have found a small piece to the Tempore. I am guessing you would like to continue on to your next time period._

"Yes." Justin said. "Do you know how much time we have left?"

_Ask your younger brother._

Justin looked at Max, with a puzzled expression. Max, who was just as puzzled as Justin, only shrugged.

_You have not come to full power yet. Have you, young wizard?_

"Yes, I had to wear that stupid hat." Max said.

_That was not the kind of power I was talking about..._

_I will answer for you. You have two days and one hour. _

"We lost a day!" Alex exclaimed.

Max was furious. "Ya, because the two of you were two busy with your love lives!" He yelled.

_Fighting will get you all nowhere. I believe the three of you can save time, but you have to believe in yourselves as well. I am going against orders, helping you, but I continue to. The next place you will travel to is the time of the Pharaoh's. Work hard and fast. It will be harder this time. But while you were finding the first piece, I was able to obtain some valuable information. The second piece to the Tempore is in the Pharaoh's palace. I wish you good luck._

* * *

Not a second later, the three Russo children stood in Egypt, in front of the Pharaoh's palace. Alex wore an outfit that resembled to something like a belly dancer would wear. She put her arms around her flesh and his behind her two brothers. Justin and Max were dressed like the rest of the Egyptian men.

"Come on!" Max said. He began to rush forward.

Justin grabbed his shoulder. "Wait!" Justin said. "We need to think of a plan."

"Since when do we make plans?" Max asked.

Justin tilted his head to the side. "True." He said. "But what I'm saying is how are we going to get into the castle palace?"

Max looked at the palace. They were standing by the slave entrance. He pressed the door open. "We can just walk in." Max said.

Justin stared at the door. "Seriously?" He said. "I thought we were going to be like spies or something."

Alex rolled her eyes. She walked into the palace. "Come on!" She called out. The two Russo boys followed.

It was a beautiful inside. Alex, Justin, and Max were distracted, so they didn't notice the guard. His large eyes, which were so brown they were actually black, pierced daggers in the three Russo's backs. He approached them quietly, so they didn't know he was there. Slowly, he pulled a knife out of his belt. He grabbed Max from behind, and placed the blade to his back. "Make a move and your dead." He whispered into his ear in a thick accent.

Max's eyes widened. Alex was frozen, as was Justin. The guard kept the dagger to Max's back, but turned to Alex and Justin. Two other men walked up beside him. One grabbed Justin and the other grabbed Alex. "What shall we do with them?" One of the new men asked.

The man holding Max smirked. A cruel smirk that could make a sleeping baby cry. "Let's take 'em to the Pharaoh." He said.

The other men smirked and laughed with him. Their teeth were yellow and rotten. Fear crossed the three children's faces. They didn't have time for this!

The three guards took the children through the palace of their king, or Pharaoh, or whatever it was they called him. Slaves stopped and watched as they dragged them. Finally, the three guards pushed open a large door. Alex screamed.

Snakes covered the floor. Large ones, small ones, and everything in between. They hissed at the visitors. The biggest happened to be in front of the throne. It was one of the largest things Max had ever seen in his life. Max held in a scream as the guard who was pressing the silver knife against his back, began to push him forward through the maze of snakes. Once they reached the throne, the guards pushed the three siblings to their knees, and their hands behind their backs.

Max lifted his head and got a quick look at the king. He gasped. The king was a teenager! He was Alex's age, maybe a bit older.

He stood and took a step over his large snake. "What is their crime?" He asked. His eyes trailed over the three.

"They broke in." The guard said.

The king nodded. "Have the two boys killed." He said, "Take the girl to the dungeon."

The guards nodded. "Wait!" The king said. "On second thought, have the girl taken to my room. I need to talk to her."

The guards nodded and took the Russo children away…


	10. Chapter 9: A Piece of Time

**A/N: Hey guys, so this chapter is really short. Sorry for not updating in so long. I've been busy with school. =P Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also, do you think I should change the rating to T? Please tell me so. I'm going to change it just in case...**

* * *

Alex Russo sighed. Of all the people in the world, this has to happen to her. _She_ has to be the one to break time. _She _has to be the one to fix it. _She_ has to be the one to get her brothers, as well as herself, captured. She clutched her hands around the rotting black bars of the prison. After having a talk with the pharoah, which involved some blood and a knife, the guard had locked her in here. She could hear the distant whisper of her two brothers in a distent cell. They would soon be dead, Alex couldn't help thinking. The Pharaoh had made it loud and clear about her brother's punishment. He was going to kill her brothers, and he was going to make her watch...

Alex shook her head. She couldn't concentrate on that. She needed to find a way out, so she could save her brothers. She clutched the necklace around her neck that was given to her by The Guardian. That's what Alex called the mysterious female vouce, The Guardian. The neckalce was one of the only things that the guards hadn't taken from her. Apparently, they found no value in it.

She clutched it and closed her eyes. She saw a flash, and opened her eyes. No one was there. She closed her eyes again. Another flash. She opened her eyes. Who was there.

Alex came to a theory. It wasn't someone in the flesh that was flashing past her, but someone when she shut her eyes. Slowly, Alex shut her eyes. The image became more ivide and clear the longer she closed her eyes.

_It was her, she was running. Her long hair ran down her back, as she dragged the long ,colorful dress behind her. She was puffing. She turned the cornor and screamed._

_The image changed. Justin and Max were sitting in a plain room. They were pounding on the wall, and screaming for help. _

_The image changed once again. It was showing Alex in the cell, the same cell she was in at the moment. The Alex in the vision had her ear to the wall. She pounded on it once,_

_twice,_

_a thrid time._

_A brick fell from the wall. The vision Alex smiled and looked in._

Alex opened her eyes. She scrambled toward the wall, to the exact place she was in her vision. She placed her ear to the wall...

_Pound me once,_

_I do nothing at all,_

_Pound me twice,_

_please hit the stone grey wall,_

_Hit me a third time, _

_and I will release,_

_the key to time,_

_but only one piece._

Alex smiled and hit the wall three times. A single stone fell from the wall. Alex smirked and looked inside. A piece to the Tempore laid inside. Alex stuck her hand inside and grabbed it. As she brought it out, she smiled. She had found the second piece!

Too busy admiring the piece, she didn't notice someone enter the cell. Alex felt a hand pull her up roughly. Alex gasped as pain spread through her arm as the king/pharoah glared at her. "What is this?" He asked, grabbing the peice to the Tempore.

"No!" Alex screamed, reaching out for it.

The Pharoah glanced at Alex. "What is it? I asked a question." He said.

Alex stayed silent. The Pharoah glared at her. He ripped the necklace from her neck. "_You'll get these back when you learn how to behave._" He hissed into her ear. He shoved her slightly, and walked out of the cell.

Alex closed her eyes, as she sat down on the cold stone floor. She allowed a tear to fall from her eyes and down her cheek. She had it all in her hands, but then it was _gone_. She pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them. When were things going to get better?


	11. Chapter 10: Running Out of Time

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for not updating in so long! I've been busy. Another reason I haven't updated in so long is because I'm losing faith in this story. It doesn't seem like anyone is enjoying it, and I don't want to write it, if no one will read it. I'm not going to quite just yet, but I might. I may just put this on hold and wait awhile. Please comment and tell me what I should do. Btw, please vote on the poll on my profile. I'm trying to decide what WOWP story I should write after this one. PLEASE check it out and vote! =D Anyway, here is the next chapeter to Time Twister. Sorry if it stinks!**

* * *

_Chapter 10_

Running Out of Time

The dungeon began to smell after a couple of days . Scratch that, since it never smelled good. Alex hadn't seen no one for days, except the pharaoh. The only thing that kept Alex going was Justin and Max's hushed whispers in the dead of the night. Alex had no idea when the pharaoh planned to kill Justin and Max, just that he hadn't done so yet.

The pharaoh would visit Alex, though he wouldn't speak to her at all. He would sit and watch her, which Alex found creepy.

_Their time was running out..._

Each second counted. Somehow, Alex knew that even though days had passed where she was, it had only been a couple of hours in the present. If it had been the exact amount of time it had been, everything would be lost.

Alex heard footsteps. She sat up from her laying position. Her hair was messy, but she didn't care. The Pharaoh's face appeared through the spaces of the rusty bars. Alex looked down, not wanting to look at him. "Do you want to save your brothers?" He asked.

Alex's head whipped in the direction of the Pharaoh. "Of course." She said. She stood and approached the Pharaoh.

"Then you will do exactly as I say." The king say. Alex nodded. "You will marry me." The king said.

"What?" Alex asked, shocked. She took a step away from the Pharaoh.

"I've been watching you. I have no doubt that you are beautiful." The Pharaoh said. "You will be my first bride if you want to save your brothers."

Alex shut her eyes, unable to believe what the Pharaoh was saying. She could hear the whispers of Max and Justin.

"You'll free my brothers?" Alex asked.

"I will." The king said. He smiled an evil smile. Alex couldn't believe that someone her very own age was a Pharaoh.

Alex took a deep breath. "OK." She said. "I will marry you."

The Pharaoh smirked and unlocked the prison door. Two women and a guard approached. "The ceremony will be held at dusk." The Pharaoh said.

The two women each took one of Alex's arms and led her away, "We will help you get ready." They said. Alex nodded and followed them away.

Behind them, the Pharaoh smirked evily...

* * *

Alex Russo stared at herself in the mirror. Her long hair wasn't messy any longer, but was done in nice curls. Her dress wasn't a normal white wedding dress. It was an assortment of colors. It was made from silks, they all overlapped one another, making it puffy. A long, colorful trail followed from behind her when she walked. Her veil was so long it touched the ground.

She could see two people approach behind her. She turned around. "MAX! JUSTIN!" She exclaimed. She squezzed her two brothers in a tight hug. She had never been so excited to see her brothers.

"Alex, what are you doing? Why are you marrying that... _guy_?" Max asked.

"It's the only way!" Alex exclaimed.

Justin grabbed her arm. "We'll find another way, then." Justin said, staring into her eyes.

"How?" Alex asked.

"Somehow, we will. Just stall for now." Max said. He felt a presence beside him. He turned. One of the women who had helped Alex get ready, stood there. She had her hands folded and a frown on her face.

Max, Alex, and Justin stared at her.

"I will help you escape." She said.

"What?" Alex asked.

"I will help you escape." She said. "The Pharaoh is a cruel man. I would not wish him upon anyone. I will help."

"How?" Alex asked.

"I can sneak the three of you out. It will not be easy, but I can do it." She said.

"What about the Tempore? and my necklace?" Alex asked.

The woman crossed the room and took out a small wooden box from a shelf. She opened it. The peice of the Tempore and and necklace laid inside. She handed the box to Alex. "You do not have enough time to change out of your dress, you will have to go in it." She said.

Alex nodded. The woman looked out the door. "It is time to go." She said. And go they went. The four went flying past walls, hiding from passing guards, and running.

Their luck was wonderful. It was magnificent! but luck doesn't always last...

"Stop!" A guard exclaimed. The group stayed still shocked...

Max was first to break from his state. He took of in a run, yelling, "LET'S GO!" The other three followed their lead. Everything seemed to go in slow motion.

First, the tingling started. It was a feeling the three Russo children felt all to well. Second, the guards caught the woman who had helped them. Then, they were gone...


	12. Chapter 11: Splitting Time

**A/N: HEY GUYS! So, I have decided to keep on writing this story, though I will be making it more shorter than I planned. Now, a bunch of you all voted on my poll, and I just wanted to say thanks! But here is the thing, I've just added another option and you all can't vote again on the poll, so I want to ask you all to tell me what story you would like me to write next in your comments. I'll put all the descriptions below. Please choose three. :**

1.) When the Tide Comes **********– hehehehehehe. THE SEQUAL TO WIZARDS VS. MERMAIDS! You'd have to have read my story "Wizards vs. Mermaids".**

2.) Wiz-Tech **********- Everyone knows that WOWP is ending this year, =( but what if it didn't end completely. I was thinking that maybe Disney could do a spin-off of it. I had an idea and decided to write a story about it! Alex is off to college and Justin is off to start life, only Max is left. What happens when Max is forced to attend Wiz-Tech for the remainder of his high school years? Meeting Zac, a rebel wizard, and Taylor, miss-goodie-2-shoes, things start to get better. But what happens when there is a dark kind of magic stirring in Wiz-Tech? Will Max be able to save himself, maybe the whole world, in time? or will it be to late. This series would follow Max and his friends through the obstacles of Wiz-Tech, and discovering the hidden evil in it. =D**

3.) Man in the Mirror **********- Alex Russo has just moved into her new home with her parents and her brother, Max. While unpacking her things, she discovers something. There is a man... in her mirror... This will be a Jalex fic. Justin isn't Alex's brother, he's the guy in the mirror. I PROMISE THAT THIS IS BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS!**

4.) The Beast Within **********- Name will probably change. It's another Alex/Mason story. Alex is a pop star and is kind of self-centered. She comes across Mason, who is cursed into a beast. Slowly she falls for him, despite what he looks like. WAYYYYYYY better than it sounds.**

5.) Secrets**********- Ok, so this is the story of Juliet's life before she meets Justin. It follows her, as she does meet him and so on. Can't really describe this story. It also deals with the Versherr, which is like the rulers over the vampires. Anyways, its wayyyyyyyy better than it sounds!**

6.) Royal Magic **********- There is something that Jerry Russo is hiding from his children. Their special. Even more special than other wizards. The three of them possess a special kind of magic. When Jerry tells the children about this magic they possess, the three are shipped away. This special kind of magic is said to be extinct. But not for the Russos. This magic is one that belonged to the kings and queens of the magic. Now Alex, Justin, and Max are kings and queens and the wizarding world, is their kingdom. But with every special kind of magic comes a dark one. And the dark won't ever stop until it has consumed the light.**

5.) Wizards vs. Dragons **********- Dragons are said to be extinct. Wizards killed them off hundreds of years ago. The signs of a dragon are suddenly angry for no reason, redness in the face, sudden urge to break the rules, bad dreams, etc. etc. And the strangest thing is that Max seems to be feeling and doing all these symptoms. Things get even creepier when Alex finds a diary kept by their great great great great great great great (you get the idea) grandma. It says that she met a dragon who deceived her. She bared his child and said it was her husbands. Great fully, the old woman had written in her journal, the baby was not a dragon, but he still carried the genes in his body. Things take a turn when the Wizarding council finds out about Max. Was he possibly a dragon. After an incident, facts are proven that Max is most definitely a dragon. And the Russo family will stop at nothing to protect him.**

6.) Pretty Face **********- This will be focused around Mason and Alex. After I watched "Wizards vs. Werewolves", I started a song called "Pretty Face" After I watched the episode "Alex Gives Up," I finished it. The story will be based on it. So basically it's like a tragedy. It follows Alex and Mason through their relationship. Since he's a werewolf he can't control his temper and hurts her sometimes, but Alex doesn't care, and won't let him break up with her. The reason I called it Pretty Face is because it was based on my song and Mason kind of thinks of Alex that way. You'd understand if you heard the song. I am looking to co-write this with someone! Please pm me if your interested.**

7.) The Mark of the Dragon **************- Alex Russo is a normal girl. She goes to school, hates homework, and loves shopping. She's your typical average teen. When Alex was fourteen, she gets a visit from a stranger a school. He tells her his name is Jake and then she blacked out. When she wakes up, she's in an abandoned alley. The strangest thing of all is the bloody red mark on her upper right arm. Two years later, Jake is back and has plans. He takes Alex to a mysterious new world, full of dragons. Jake, who happens to be a dragon himself, tells Alex she is his now. And if you want to know the strangest thing, Alex may be falling for her kidnapper.**

**Please tell which THREE you like best! It would mean a lot! =D**

**Now on to the story!:**

They appeared in the white room again. They were in there normal cloths. They each took a seat on the floor and waited, because they knew she was coming… Who? You may ask. The Guardian, of course.

They waited and waited and waited and waited till her voice broke out.

_You have wasted too much time._

Alex, Justin, and Max all glanced at one another. "How much time do we have left exactly?" Alex asked.

_You have one day. In order for you to be able to get all the pieces to the Tempore, you'll need to split up._

"What do you mean by _split up_" Alex asked.

_I mean that Justin will go to a certain period of time while Max goes to a separate one, as will you Alex. Now, Alex will be going to the year 3000__**********, **__Justin will be going to the past in the time of caveman, and Max will go to a couple of years before the present time. _

Max sat up a bit. "Where will I be going exactly?" He asked.

_Underwater._

Max made a face. "In the ocean?" He asked.

_In Atlantis._

Max made another confused face and looked to Alex, who shrugged.

_In the near future, you will see why I have assigned you to find the piece from the ocean, rather than from the time of the caveman or the year 3000._

Max could practically see the Guardian smirk, though he couldn't in reality. What did the Guardian mean?

_I wish you all luck. Hurry, you don't have much time. If each of you can find the pieces to the Tempore from each of your destinations, you will only have one left._

"Where is the last one?" Justin asked.

_The Amazon Rainforest._

The three Russo children nodded. They looked at one another, putting brave faces on. They smiled like everything was okay, when it wasn't. They were scared. Never in their whole lives, have they had to go on an adventure alone. They had always had help from one another. It was like jumping when you know no one will catch you. You'll get hurt.

"Okay." Justin said. "I guess it's time to go." He hugged his brother and his sister, and then he watched as they all faded to nothing.

* * *

Alex woke in an ally. She wore a silver dress. Everything around her was machine. She looked to the sky, and saw people in cars that seemed to fly. She stood and stared at the world around her. It was strange and new. "The Jonas Brothers weren't far off." Alex said, smirking.

She set off in pursuit of finding the piece of the Tempore.

* * *

Max Russo couldn't breath. He was sinking slowly away from the surface of the water. His eyes burned from the salt. He was fading and everything was fading to black. Just as he was about to hit the ocean floor, he felt something grab him.

Max couldn't open his eyes, so he didn't know who it was, but the person placed their lips on top of Max's. Suddenly, Max's eyes didn't sting and he could breath regularly. He opened his eyes, to find himself alone though. Not knowing who his savior was, he set off north, seeing the glow of the underwater castle of Atlantis.

* * *

Justin awoke in a cave crowded by other cavemen. They picked at his hair and cloths. Justin slapped their hands away and stood up. He stuck his tongue out at the ugly men and took off in a run, with the cavemen on his trail…

* * *

Somewhere, far away from where the Russo children, a man stood in front of two teens. They were gagged and tied. The year was sometime in the 1800's. One of the teens, a blonde, screamed and tried to tear the gag in her mouth, but to no avail.

The man only smirked at the girl. He held up something and stared at it. Unknown to the Russo children, it was a piece of the Tempore. He had located a piece first. He smirked and laughed evilly…


	13. Author's Note 2

Dear readers,

_You've probably noticed that I haven't updated in a looooooooooooooooooong time. Well, here is the thing. I'm lossing faith in my writing. I updated my Shake it Up story _**Dreamers** _ and no one reviewed at all. I know I sound a little stupid, but I usually at least get one review. I chose to ignore it and updated another story. I updated _**Damon Salvatore's Secrets**_, and nobody reviewed. After updating 2 stories and not getting any reviews I read through the chapters I had posted to see what I had done. I had worked long and hard on those chapters and I don't know what I did. I became very upset with myself and just stayed away from updating any other stories. I'm very sorry for not updating this story, but I'm just loosing my faith in my writing. If anyone has any recommendations of as to how I can become a better writer, please share with me. Please no flames though. Just tell me in a nice kind of way. =D _

_I'll try and post the next chapter soon. _

_Love, _

_xXGoldie12Xx_

_P.S. Please keep voting for what WOWP story you would like me to write next. The descriptions are below and remember to choose 3. Thank-you._

1.) When the Tide Comes **********– hehehehehehe. THE SEQUAL TO WIZARDS VS. MERMAIDS! You'd have to have read my story "Wizards vs. Mermaids".**

2.) Wiz-Tech **********- Everyone knows that WOWP is ending this year, =( but what if it didn't end completely. I was thinking that maybe Disney could do a spin-off of it. I had an idea and decided to write a story about it! Alex is off to college and Justin is off to start life, only Max is left. What happens when Max is forced to attend Wiz-Tech for the remainder of his high school years? Meeting Zac, a rebel wizard, and Taylor, miss-goodie-2-shoes, things start to get better. But what happens when there is a dark kind of magic stirring in Wiz-Tech? Will Max be able to save himself, maybe the whole world, in time? or will it be to late. This series would follow Max and his friends through the obstacles of Wiz-Tech, and discovering the hidden evil in it. =D**

3.) Man in the Mirror **********- Alex Russo has just moved into her new home with her parents and her brother, Max. While unpacking her things, she discovers something. There is a man... in her mirror... This will be a Jalex fic. Justin isn't Alex's brother, he's the guy in the mirror. I PROMISE THAT THIS IS BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS!**

4.) The Beast Within **********- Name will probably change. It's another Alex/Mason story. Alex is a pop star and is kind of self-centered. She comes across Mason, who is cursed into a beast. Slowly she falls for him, despite what he looks like. WAYYYYYYY better than it sounds.**

5.) Secrets**********- Ok, so this is the story of Juliet's life before she meets Justin. It follows her, as she does meet him and so on. Can't really describe this story. It also deals with the Versherr, which is like the rulers over the vampires. Anyways, its wayyyyyyyy better than it sounds!**

6.) Royal Magic **********- There is something that Jerry Russo is hiding from his children. Their special. Even more special than other wizards. The three of them possess a special kind of magic. When Jerry tells the children about this magic they possess, the three are shipped away. This special kind of magic is said to be extinct. But not for the Russos. This magic is one that belonged to the kings and queens of the magic. Now Alex, Justin, and Max are kings and queens and the wizarding world, is their kingdom. But with every special kind of magic comes a dark one. And the dark won't ever stop until it has consumed the light.**

5.) Wizards vs. Dragons **********- Dragons are said to be extinct. Wizards killed them off hundreds of years ago. The signs of a dragon are suddenly angry for no reason, redness in the face, sudden urge to break the rules, bad dreams, etc. etc. And the strangest thing is that Max seems to be feeling and doing all these symptoms. Things get even creepier when Alex finds a diary kept by their great great great great great great great (you get the idea) grandma. It says that she met a dragon who deceived her. She bared his child and said it was her husbands. Great fully, the old woman had written in her journal, the baby was not a dragon, but he still carried the genes in his body. Things take a turn when the Wizarding council finds out about Max. Was he possibly a dragon. After an incident, facts are proven that Max is most definitely a dragon. And the Russo family will stop at nothing to protect him.**

6.) Pretty Face **********- This will be focused around Mason and Alex. After I watched "Wizards vs. Werewolves", I started a song called "Pretty Face" After I watched the episode "Alex Gives Up," I finished it. The story will be based on it. So basically it's like a tragedy. It follows Alex and Mason through their relationship. Since he's a werewolf he can't control his temper and hurts her sometimes, but Alex doesn't care, and won't let him break up with her. The reason I called it Pretty Face is because it was based on my song and Mason kind of thinks of Alex that way. You'd understand if you heard the song. I am looking to co-write this with someone! Please pm me if your interested.**

7.) The Mark of the Dragon **************- Alex Russo is a normal girl. She goes to school, hates homework, and loves shopping. She's your typical average teen. When Alex was fourteen, she gets a visit from a stranger a school. He tells her his name is Jake and then she blacked out. When she wakes up, she's in an abandoned alley. The strangest thing of all is the bloody red mark on her upper right arm. Two years later, Jake is back and has plans. He takes Alex to a mysterious new world, full of dragons. Jake, who happens to be a dragon himself, tells Alex she is his now. And if you want to know the strangest thing, Alex may be falling for her kidnapper.**


	14. Chapter 12: A DINOrific Time

**A/N: HEY GUYS! Thanks soooooo much for all the encouraging comments. I've decided to continue no matter what! THANK YOU ALL! Now, I wanted to talk to you guys about something else. "The Wands" PLEASEEEEEEEE, go nominate ur fav WOWP stories. If you don't wanna go all the way to MiiMyelsandTime's profile, which is where it is, just tell me here. Some of the categories are:**

Best Juliet/Justin Story

Best Mason/ Alex Story

Best Alex/Dean Story

Best Jalex Story

Best One-Shot

Best Multi-Chap

Best Alex-Centeric Story

Best Justin-Centric Story

Best Max-Centric Story

Best Drama

Best Family

Best Adventure

Best Friendship

Best Drama

Best AU

Best Fantasy

Best Romance

Best Author

**Those are just a few. When you comment, just write the catagory, name of story, and author. **

**Ex.** Best Drama - WakaWaka by LoverOfPie

**Just like that. (P.s. that is not a real story or author.) Anyway, plz vote for ANY WOWP author or story. U can nominate more than 1. Also plz, keep voting for what WOWP story you want me to do next.**** THANKS!**

**Now, to **Epic WOWP Fan. I've decided I don't need help on this story because I know exactaly how it will end now. I do have a story I'm going to need help with though. It's called _Pretty Face_. 3 people have volunteered to help me write it. I had them send me a short story to judge them on.

* * *

_Cavemen. _

Yes, cavemen. Wierd, right? Well, Justin had awoke to them picking at his hair and cloths and bolted, only to have them follow. He ran and ran. His eyes searched for a place to hide. They landed on a cave, and Justin quickly dove into it. The cavemen, being the stupid men they were, kept running in a straight line, completely oblivious.

Justin scrambled to the back of the cave, where it was its darkest. He pulled out his tool the Guardian had given him. The line or the magical compass pointed east.

Justin stood up and looked outside the cave. The cavemen were long gone and Justin began walking east. Keeping his eyes on the compass, he walked and walked. He finally came across a desert. (Had cavemen lived near the desert?) Slowly, it began to change form. The tan sand was flying through the air. Justin covered his eyes with his arms. What was going on?

In the center of the desert, a hole had opened. It was sucking everything inside, which was pretty much the cave, sand, and the cavemen.

Justin's mind went on overload. _This._ This is what would happen if the three Russo children didn't save the world in time. Time would end. The earth, _the universe_, would swollow itself up. Nothing would survive. This hole that was seemed so large, was only the beginning...

Justin turned to grab something, only to find nothing there. It was the desert. It was just dry wasteland, taking up space. He felt himself slid toward the hole. He fell down, but the winds still carried him toward the hole. Justin scrapped the ground with his finger nails, but he couldn't stay. His compass had gone haywire, spinning in every direction at once.

Then Justin was gone, swollowed by the hole...

* * *

When Justin awoke, he was in a cave. It was dark and wet, with water dripping from the cieling. Sand was everywhere. Justin waded through it, trying to find an exit. His leg hit something. It was hard and caused his leg great pain. He grabbed for it and found it to be bleeding. He cursed, highly unusual for him, and began to wade through the sand some more.

He saw light, and began in that direction. He pulled out his compass, only to find it pointing everywhere still. When he walked out of the cave, he found out why.

Things.

Things from every single time in space, floated around. Dinosaur bones flew around flying cars. Roman soldier gear floated around the modern cellphone. Justin gasped at the room in awe.

How would he be able to retrieve his peice to the Tempore if he was stuck here? Justin looked around. The place, the universe he had been transfered to, had ground, but it was falling apart. Carefully, Justin walked around. He came across a river. It was green and gooy, and plain disgusting. Justin picked up a random thing, a bouncy ball, and threw it inside the river. The river ripped it apart and melted it in seconds. Justin made a mental note to not jump in the river.

Suddenly, Justin heard a large roar. It was loud and deafaning to his ears. He looked up to see a large T-REX dinosaur in frount of him. He let out a girlish scream, and thanked the Lord that Alex wasn't there to make fun of it. It roared again, and Justin almost peed his pants. Not because he was scared, but because of what was inside the T-REX's mouth. It was the peice to the Tempore. The dinosaur had it hanging from one of its teeth which looked kinda like a grill. A gangsta dinosaur?

Justin looked the dinosaur up and down. It's head was the size of Justin all together. Justin swallowed. He knew what he was going to have to do. Probably the most stupid things he had ever done, or do, in his life. He tried running at the dinosaur.

Notice I said _trying?_

Yep, his plan didn't work out so well. The dinosaur simpily swiped its long tail and hit Justin. Justin flew through the air and landed on his back. He groaned and sat up. Rubbing his shoulder, he muttered, "That was a stup plan." If only he could get to the head of the dinosaur without being hit. Justin stood and studied the dinosaur. It roared at him again, but Justin didn't notice. All he cared for was the peice of the Tempore in it's mouth. He charged a the dinosaur again. It brought it's tail back and swung. But this time, Justin was prepared. As the tail came his way, Justin jumped onto it. It began swinging through the air, trying to knock him off. The ride on the tail was bumpy and crazy to sum it all up. Justin crawled all the way to the neck of the dinosaur and held on with all his strength. The dinosaur kicked and thrashed, but Justin held on, refusing to let go

Slowly, Justin climbed onto the head. It was a hard experience, but he managed. Then he jumped into the dinosaur's mouth...

Stupid, right? It was a death sentence, but it was worth it. Inside the mouth, Justin grabbed the piece to the Tempore and closed his eyes. And slowly, he was pulled back the white room to meet the Guardian, Max, and Alex...


	15. Chapter 13: Flash Forward

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for not updating. I meant to post this chapter a LONG time ago, and I thought I had, but it turns out I didn't. Anyway, this is a really bad chapter and I apoligize for any grammer issues and what-not. I'll try and post the next chapter VERY soon. Plz continue to vote for what story you'de like me to write next! On to the story...**

* * *

Alex Russo hid behind a wall. When she had awoken, she had arrived in the year 3000. She had ran to the nearest building to hide, only to find herself surrounded by people. Everyone had an assortment of clouths on. The women had either blue, green, orange, neon yellow, red, or purple as their hair color. It looked like a rainbow had vomitted over everyone. Alex looked so plain in her t-shirt and jeans. (I changed her wardrobe from the dress to jeans) Alex hid behind the wall and studied the people. They looked sorta like aliens.

She saw a woman selling cloths. She ran to her. "Excuse me, ma'am. How much does this cost?" Alex asked. The woman looked up and Alex gasped. It was Harper Finkle. "Harper!" Alex exclaimed.

"Shhhhhhh!" Harper exclaimed covering Alex's mouth. Alex shoved it off.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in Kansas visiting your grandma!"Alex exclaimed.

Harper squinted. "Alex, I'm not the Harper from your time, the time I come from is when I'm 23. Your future self sent me here today to help you." Future Harper said. Now that Alex looked Harper, she did look older.

"Oh, well, does this mean I'll save time?" Alex asked. If Future Harper was alive and helping Alex, wouldn't that mean that they got all the pieces to the Tempore?

"Not neccessarily. Time is a funny thing. You never know what it will do." Future Harper said.

Alex looked down. "Ok." She said. She needed more time. She was losing hope, and losing it fast. She looked up. "First thing's first. I need to change."

Harper smiled. "I think I can help you with that." She said. She gestured for Alex to walk inside a tent...

* * *

Only a few minutes later, Alex walked outside the tent completly transformed. She wore a bright blue bubble dress, sequined stockings and blue peep-toes with a short bob. Her lips donned big, bright blue lipstick and blue make-up covered her eyes. She turned to Harper.

"Where am I supposed to go now?" Alex asked.

Harper shrugged. "I was only sent here to help you transform your look. I have no idea how to do anything else." She said. "And if I'm right, your future self will probably flash me back any second now."

Alex blinked, and when she did, Harper was flashed away. All alone, Alex had no idea what she could do. Alex gripped her necklace. She saw flashes of a boy in a flying car. The helmet on his head shielded his face, so his identity was unknown. She opened her eyes, and began to run. Taking her wand out, she imagined the flying car, then flashed herself inside.

The boy inside the car didn't expect a girl to flash into a flying car going at 300 m/ph. He let out a loud "WHOA", but never stopped the flying car. He looked from Alex to the sky.

"WHO ARE YOU?" He exclaimed.

"I'm Alex!" Alex exclaimed. The flying car's engine was loud, causing them to scream, though Alex was pretty sure the boy was screaming because a girl had flashed into his car.

The boy nodded. "HANG ON TIGHT, ALEX!" He exclaimed as he began to fly faster. He past tall buildings that went past the sky. Long sidewalks that lifted to the sky were like bullets that he dodged. He came across a river, but it was no ordinary river. It wasn't water, it was _lava_.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Alex exclaimed. "STOP!"

The boy in the helmet turned toward Alex. "Relax!" He exclaimed.

"YOUR GUNNA KILL ME... US! DRIVE AWAY FROM THE LAVA!" Alex exclaimed.

The boy turned his head away from Alex. Instead of turning away, he drove right through it. Alex screamed, even when they had crossed it.

"I'm almost there." The boy muttered, making the flying car go even faster.

Alex didn't stop screaming until the flying car had stopped. The boy smiled and muttered, "I won again." He turned to Alex, who was frozen in shock.

"So, Alex, you gunna snap out of it?" He asked.

Alex shook her head, and turned to the boy. "Who are yoU?" She asked.

"I'm Bean." The boy said.

"Bean?" Alex questioned.

"Bean." Bean said. He took off his helmet and Alex gasped.

"DEAN!" Alex exclaimed.

"Alex, I told you, my name is _Bean. _Dean was my great great whatever grandfather." Bean said.

"You look just like him!" Alex exclaimed.

"How would you know?" Bean asked.

"I went out with him when we were in high school!" Alex exclaimed.

Bean looked Alex up and down. "Your looking pretty good for your age." He said.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Look, all I need to know is if you have a small piece of rock that is crystal." She said.

Bean looked at Alex wierdly. "Um, you talking about this?" Bean asked. He held up a key chain, and on it dangled a cyrstal rock.

"Yes!" Alex exclaimed. "That was easier than I thought." She added as a side note. Alex made a grab for it, but Bean held it out of her reach.

"Hold up, chica." He said, holding a hand out. "If you want this, I need something in return." Bean said.

"What could you possibly want?" Alex asked.

"I want that necklace." Bean said gesturing to the necklace that Alex had been given by the Guardian.

"No! Never!" Alex exclaimed. She looked at the necklace to the Tempore. "Is they're anything else you would be willing to trade for?"

"I want that stick." Bean said, pointing to Alex's wand.

Alex shook her head. She looked up. She grabbed the keys from Bean's hand and closed her eyes. As she was flashed away, she screamed "SUCKER!"


	16. Chapter 14: Stuck in the Moment

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for such a late update. This one may not be very good. I had written it in a rush, so if there is any grammer issues, I'm sorry. Anyway, please enjoy. Now, this story is almost done, so that means a new WOWP story will be started very soon. =D That would **_When the Tide Comes_. **I will be posting the first chapter on June 27th. Now, as for those who don't want to read When the Tide Comes, please comment and tell me if you really would like me to do another at the same time as well. Thank you all for all the comments and your patience. It really means the world to me!**

* * *

Max Russo swam past the gates of Atlantis. He hadn't seen anything so beautiful in his life. The castle seemed to shine. He looked to his left to see two guards coming. They looked angry. One tackled Max and tied him up.

"What are you?" He asked.

"Max!" Max exclaimed. He had never been so frightened in his life.

"NOT WHO, WHAT?" The guard exclaimed.

"WIZARD!" Max exclaimed.

The guard loosened his hold on Max. The other guard watched with curious eyes. "How can we be sure?" He asked the other guard.

"We'll take him to the king and queen." He said. He yanked Max up off the ocean floor. They swam Max further into the kingdom of Atlantis. Merpeople stopped what they were doing and watched as they dragged Max by. A small mermaid, no more than 3 years old, stared at Max. She had long black hair and brown eyes. Her tail was purple.

Max could hear her mother say. "Come, Syreni, we have to go." The little girl named Syreni was dragged away, but her eyes never left Max's.

The guards finally approached the castle. It seemed to glow. Max would've stared at it's beauty all day, but the guards were carrying him inside. They dragged him down a long corrider that led to two giant doors. They knocked and the doors swung open.

Max was dragged forward and thrown to his knees. The king and queen stared down at him. The mighty King Neptune held his Tritent in his right hand, while the Queen kept her hand on the necklace she wore. It looked like a pearl.

"What is your name?" The Queen asked.

"Max." Max said.

"And what are you?" The King asked.

Max never got to answer. Screams filled the halls. A mermaid, who was around Justin age swam into the grand room. She had long wavy blond hair, and bright blue eyes. Her tail was blue.

"The nets! They have caught Aqua!" She exclaimed.

The Queen gasped. She and the King rushed out from the throne room to the outside. Not knowing what to do, Max followed. They swam to the edge of the kingdom to where a net had been placed by saliors. A mermaid with a pink tail squirmed inside it. Another mermaid tried to help free her, but ended up getting caught as well.

The King commanded for everyone to stop. "If we help, everyone will just get caught." He said.

The net was beginning to rise up. Another mermaid swam to try and help, but got caught as well. Max struggled against the guards. "Let me go! I can help her!" He exclaimed.

The guards released Max, not because of what he had said, but because of Max himself. Max, had a purple glow around him. It radiated of his skin like the sun.

Max swam toward the nets. Three mermaids were trapped inside. Max drew out his knife that he had recieved from the Guardian. He began to cut the ropes of the net. The purple glow around him grew, as if protecting him. Finally, just as the net was about to break free of the water, Max cut another rope, and the three mermaids swam free.

The mermaids all cheered with gratitude for Max. The Queen hugged the three mermaids, and the King called for Max to follow him. He took him inside the palace. "Thank you, Max. We have lost many of our kind to the nets. Ask of anything, and it shall be yours." The King said.

Max opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by a baby's cry. The king swam into a room. In a small crib, laid a baby mermaid, around three years old. Max smiled at it, and it stopped crying. The King smiled and watched as the baby reached out for Max's fingers. She began playing with them, like a toy. "What's her name?" Max asked, smiling at her.

"Cleo." The Queen said, swimming into the room.

Max nodded. Cleo's hand continued to play with Max's hand, while the king and Queen watched from behind him.

Max caught sight of a necklace on the baby. "Omigosh!" He exclaimed.

"What is it?" The King asked.

"Where did you find this necklace?" Max asked, pulling his hand from the baby's own. His hand picked up the crystal part of the necklace.

"It was a gift from a young girl named Syreni. She had found it on the ocean floor." The Queen said. "Is it yours?"

Max swallowed. "Sorta. I've been on a mission to find it with my brother and sister." Max said.

The Queen stepped forward and pulled the necklace off the baby's neck. "Well, consider it found." She said, placing the necklace in Max's hand.

"Thank-you." Max said.

The Queen smile suddenly vanished and her body fell rigid. Her eyes went from a beautiful sea blue to a clouded green. "_Names have power, Max Russo. Remember that. The power of a simple name such as Russo can destroy the world if used in the wrong hands. Names have power." _The Queen croaked out.

Max took a step backward. "What?" He exclaimed, his head spun. "How do you know my last name? What are you talking about?"

The Queen's hand reached out and siezed Max's wrist. "_YOU are a Russo descendent. Use the power of your name!" _She croaked. Max yanked his hand away.

Then the Queen's eyes were blue again, and she returned to normal. Max stared at her. "What happened?" She asked.

The King and Max exchanged glances. "I think I better go." Max said. He held the locket in his hand very tightly. He pulled his other hand from the baby's fingers and closed his eyes. Just as he was flashed away, he heard the soft baby's cry ring out, and for some odd reason, his heart ached...


	17. Chapter 15: When Time Blows

**A/N: Ok, I AM SO SORRY! I have been busy, super busy. You see I've recently been writing a different story for myself rather than fanfiction. I hope you all find it in your heart to forgive me? Please? =D Anyway, this chapter is super short, but oh well. Enjoy!**

* * *

The Russo children didn't flash into a plain white room. The cloths they wore, didn't change back either. Alex Russo stood in shock, with her blue lipstick smeared on her face. Justin Russo swallowed, the fur of his caveman attair slightly moving with the wind. Max Russo stood with his jaw set and water dripping from his soaking wet cloths.

"Give me the peices you have collected or she_ dies_." A man said, his hand held out, while the other hand held a knife to a petite blond girl's neck.

Justin didn't hesisitate. He handed the small piece of the Tempore that he had fought so hard for over to the man. You see, the blond girl happened to Juliet, the love of his life. Alex stared down at the peice in her hand, and handed it to the man. Max stared at the man. "Who are you?" He asked.

"That, is none of your buisness. Give me the peice." He exclaimed.

Max gave his peice over, and Juliet's body dropped to the floor. Justin rushed to her, his heart on overload.

Alex swallowed. "What do you want with the Tempore?" She asked, cautiously.

"Isn't obvious?" The man asked. "I want _time_ itself. Whoever controls time, controls what happens for everyone."

Max shook his head. "No. _You_ can't control time. There is a guardian placed over time to protect it and control it." Max said.

"Dead." The man said, staring down at the peices in his hands.

"No!" Alex exclaimed.

"Oh, but, yes. I killed her, and now, I will become the keeper of time." The man said. He smirked.

He placed the peices together, and magically, they became attached. There was only one peice missing, before time would heal.

"You're missing a peice." Alex said.

The man laughed, his crazy eyes crazy as ever. "Oh, dear girl, _we_ have the last peice." He said. He pulled the smallest peice to the Tempore from his pocket. "But I will not be the one to place it into the Tempore. You will. You see the Tempore is rumored to kill whomever heals it. Wierd, but a rumor no less. I rather not take a chance, so come dear girl, or the dog gets a flea." He said.

Alex looked at Mason, who had a gun trained at his head. The bullets were what the man was talking about, not fleas.

Alex stepped foward to grab the Tempore peice. The crazy man cut his wrist with it, before handing it over. Alex looked back at Max, who was helping Mason across the floor, toward Justin who held Juliet's hand.

_Family._

They were Alex's family, but she would never see them again. She would never hear a dumb comment from Max, or a smart one from Justin. She would never live to see her mother comfort her over some boy, or her father making her, her favorite sandwhich. She was never see Harper and her crazy outfits, or Gigi and hear her cruel jokes. She would never laugh with Juliet or kiss Mason again. If she was going to die, she could only hope her family would be safe.

With her head held high, but heart breaking inside, she placed the last peice into the Tempore. The cracks began to glow inside. Alex ran backwards, ready for her last goodbyes. Halfway there, her hand began to glow, unknown to her. The Tempore shined a light shade of purple. Alex grabbed Max, and pulled him into her arms. Justin, Juliet, and Mason each joined the hug, making it bigger, making it last forever.

Alex screamed and fell to the floor, gripping her hand. Her four friends, scratch that, _family, _followed her down. And as the Tempore shined its brightest, blinding everyone in the room, Alex only saw black...


	18. Chapter 16: The End

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for not updating in AGES, but I've been busy writing a novel. Yes, a novel. It's for me though, not for the world to see. It's REALLY long so far! Anyway, THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! I might do a sequel one day, but not for a longtime. I have the plot ready, but not the time to write it. Anyway, I apoligize for the shortness of this chapter. If you get confused, PM me, and I'll explain to you what happens. Thanks for all of your reviews, alerts, and favorites. It really means a lot to me. I love you all so much!**

* * *

Alex Russo awoke in a white room. There was no other color than white. There wasn't green, or red, or blue. It was just white. There wasn't any furniture, or walls, just white. She rubbed her eyes and she saw someone walking.

"JUSTIN!" She exclaimed. She began running, as fast as her feet would carry her, but when she reached her brother, he vanished. Alex looked around.

"Max?" She asked. A shadowy figure appeared five feet away. Alex took a step, and the figure vanished.

Suddenly, a great pain hit Alex's head. She grabbed it and began to scream, but the pain only got worse. She sank to the floor, her eyes shutting, and her screams dying out.

* * *

Alex Russo awoke again. In a white room, but this room had light streaming through the windows and chairs stacked everywhere. She looked around, and raised a hand to her head. She could feel stitches in the back. She pushed the covers back of the bed she laid in, and began to stand. She was wearing a hospital dress that was too long on her and watched as her feet touched the floor. Her knees gave away, and she fell.

"OW!" She exclaimed.

Apparently very loud too, since four people came rushing inside.

Her family.

Alex almost cried as she saw their faces. Her mother burst into tears, as Justin picked her up and sat her back on the bed.

"Oh, Alex, I was so worried." Theresa said. She rushed forward and gave her daughter a gentle hug.

"What happened?" Alex asked, staring at the faces in front of her.

"Well, we aren't really sure. All I remember is you placing the Tempore back together and everything going BAM." Justin said. "We all woke up at Wiz-tech, in that room. The Tempore was placed on the table and everything was fine, but you were shaking terribly. I stayed with you while Max went to go get help. You're going to make a full recovery."

"Where am I now?" Alex asked.

"The Wizard hospital." Max said.

There was a knock by the door, and two girls entered the room. Harper Finkle rushed forward and hugged her best friend, while the other girl stood nervously to the side. Alex stared at her.

"Juliet?" She asked.

Juliet Van Hussen nodded. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Good! How are you here?" Alex asked.

"I was holding on to Justin when everything went weird and I came back with you guys… a human. Somehow, during that period of time, I turned back to the way I was before I turned into a vampire, but I came back with you all." Juliet said, she smiled at Alex, and her fangs were no longer present.

Alex smiled back. "Have you tried pizza yet?" She asked.

Juliet laughed and nodded. She rushed forward and hugged Alex.

"What about Mason?" Alex asked. The room became very quiet.

"Alex, Mason didn't come back." Max said slowly.

Alex became quiet, the most quiet she had ever been. She had lost him twice. The silence in the room became deadly, and Alex wanted to scream. Then, Professor Crumb entered the room.

"May I speak to Alex alone?" He asked.

Everyone nodded, and left, eager to be rid of the haunting silence. Professor Crumb sat in the chair beside Alex's bed. "How are you, Miss Russo?" He asked.

"Good." Alex answered, when really, she felt dead.

"I must talk to you about the Tempore. I assume you are aware of the Guardian?"

"Yes." Alex answered.

Professor Crumbs nodded. "And of her terrible fate? Yes, indeed. Where did you get that mark on your hand?" He asked.

"From the Tempore, when it broke." Alex answered, very slowly. Where was this thing going?

"Do you feel different, Alex?" Professor Crumbs asked, cocking his head to the side.

"No." Alex said.

"Really? Have you noticed that your eyes now have purple specks in them, or that the scar on your hand is purple not red." Professor Crumbs asked.

Alex's eyes widened. "What do you mean?" She asked, staring down at the purple scar running down her hand.

"Miss Russo, something … _magical_ happened when you broke the Tempore and cut your hand. Something happened when the Guardian died. You see, the Guardian was actually a normal human being, just like you and me. She had a job, and a boyfriend, but she also had a hobby. Guarding time. When she died, her powers were transferred to her heir, to the one she chose. She chose you Alex. When you broke the Tempore and cut your hand, you were already becoming the Guardian. She was giving you her powers already because she knew what would happen eventually to her. That is how you survived. Only the Guardian can put the Tempore back together and not die. You were not fully developed in your powers, so _this_ happened. "

"Alex Russo, you are now the Guardian of Time. It is truly an honor to be your presence." Professor Crumb said.

Alex stared at her Professor. "Are you joking?" She asked.

"I don't joke about time." Professor Crumb muttered. He stood up and nodded at Alex. "You must take lessons for your new abilities though, Alex. We wouldn't want you breaking time again. As soon as you are released you will be sent to a secret island named Tempo. I'll see you soon, Guardian."

Alex's jaw dropped.

* * *

THE END! KEEP ON SMILING PEOPLE!


End file.
